


Alpha Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Female Alpha, Masturbation, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara always thought she'd be a Beta, but when she presented as an Alpha at the tender age of 17, she realized that what you expect isn't always what you get.</p><p>Now, years later, she begins to learn just what it means to be an Alpha, and that, ultimately, your status doesn't have to define you.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barbara had always thought she'd be a Beta. 

Her parents were a cute couple: a sweet, Beta Dad and an even sweeter Omega mother. Practically from the moment she was born, they'd promised to love her no matter what. She got the full sex talk at eight, when she'd asked where babies came from, complete with a lecture on status and a promise that they'd always be her family. 

But really, no one had expected Barbara to be anything other than a mild mannered Beta. She was funny and confident, but she was hardly the bold, brash, seductive creature that female Alphas were depicted to be. But then, midway through senior year, it happened: The Change. And that's how she thought of it, with double capital letters spelling out her doom. She was cooped up in her bedroom for days, with a fever of 101.2 and barely conscious (Though she was aware of waking up once to her mother wiping her head with a cool cloth and making soothing, Omega chittering noises. She'd asked how Barbara was doing and, true to form, the fevered girl told her she was feeling "hotter than ever").

She'd awoken to an dozen aches and pains in places she hadn't been aware could _have_ aches and pains, and an entirely new sense of smell. She wouldn't have been surprised of she'd sprouted another nose with all the new scents she was taking in. Her room smelled strongly of honeysuckle, with a subtle hint of the smell of grass after rain. She pinpointed her mother as the source of the dominant smell; the woman was sleeping in a stiff-backed chair by her bedside, snoring softly. 

"Mom?" Her voice was husky and weak, like she hadn't used it for a couple of days (Which she hadn't, but still), yet somehow she sounded... Older. More self-assured, maybe. But that new tone in her voice didn't help the rush of confusion and sheer _vulnerability_ she felt at that moment, because despite The Change, she was still a 17 year old girl who kind of needed her mother right then.

The woman stirred in her sleep, cracking open on bleary eye, then the other. "Barbara, honey?" She sounded almost as exhausted as her daughter felt. "Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling?" 

"Um... Kind of weird. Like, I hurt all over..." Barbara tried to keep her voice from trembling, but it still broke at the end of the sentence. She'd Changed... She knew that almost instinctively, given how many the details of the process had been pounded into her head during various sex-ed classes. But no amount of information could prepare you for when it actually happened, especially when it happened earlier or later. The earliest recorded Change had happened to a 15-year-old Alpha boy, while the latest had happened to a Beta girl when she was 25. Most people changed between age 19 and 21, but Barb had always been an early bloomer. 

She'd been the first in her class to grow breasts, to get her period, and for a few months she'd been the center of attention. At first, it had been fun. She was "mature" now, superior to her classmates, and their first and foremost source of knowledge on the subject. But then the admiration faded into jealousy, and the name-calling began. The locker room whispers and gossip ("Did you hear? Barbara has to wear a _bra_!" "No way!"), the teasing ("You're so testy today, Barb. Are you on the _rag_?"); it all fell down on her shoulders. Of course, then the same changes began to happen to everyone else, and their attention shifted to a newer, shinier topic.  

Now she was on the front lines again, experiencing something none of her friends had before, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was a little bit scared. Her mother, intuitive Omega that she was, got up out of her stiff-backed chair and settled down on the bed next to Barbara.

"Honey, it's okay... You're okay. This is all normal, remember? Maybe The Change came on a little earlier than it usually does, and a lot quicker, but it's still 100% normal."

As usual, her mother was able to settle Barbara's worries without her daughter having to speak a word, and right then, Barb couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness and pride.

"Now, your father and I talked to Dr. Miller on the phone while you were sleeping, and she reassured us that all this is completely normal for early Alpha Changes, but we should let you rest for a couple more days before sending back to school to give your body a chance to recover and regulate your hormones." 

Barbara nodded, then paused, taking in the full extent of her mother's words. "Wait... Mom, did you say I'm an Alpha?" She furrowed her brow in confusion. She must have heard wrong. She was supposed to be a Beta, through and through. 

The Omega woman bit her lip and looked away, chagrined. "Ooh, I'm sorry honey. That wasn't the best way to break the news, was it?"

Barb gaped. "I- Uh, no, Mom. It really wasn't. I'm- Seriously?" She stared at her mother, hoping against hope she'd heard wrong. She wasn't prepared for this; this wasn't what she'd expected at all.

Mrs. Dunkelman nodded; reaching out a cool hand to grasp her daughter's warm one. "I know this is a big surprise, honey, but you should be proud! You're an Alpha, isn't that exciting?" 

Barbara opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a hiccupy sob. She pulled her mother close by the wrist, burying her nose in the woman's neck and breathing in deeply, filling her nose with the calming scent of honeysuckle. "Mama-" 

"Shh," the Omega murmured, hugging the girl close to her chest and letting Barbara sob into her shoulder. "It's okay... It's okay. Just breathe for me, sweetie."

It took a few minutes, but Barbara calmed down, sniffling as she pulled back and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "Sorry..."

"It's okay," Mrs. Dunkelman shushed, running a hand through her daughter's messy hair. "It's overwhelming, I know. No one expected this."

The admission made Barbara's stomach lurch. She felt like a failure, like somehow she'd let her parents down by being something other than what they expected. 

 Barb listened with one ear as her mother explained what it was like to be an Alpha; most of the information she admitted to finding in the status book for parents she'd bought after she'd first caught a whiff of her daughter's changing scent. 

 Barbara nodded along as her mother talked about knots, scents, and Omegas, but inside she was panicking. She was an Alpha. What did that mean? It was something she'd never considered before.

 On top of it all, female Alphas were somewhat rare, and in many parts of the world, were thought of as abominations. No one really thought that way in Canada anymore besides status purists, but Barbara was still deathly afraid that she was going to be discriminated against.

 After about half an hour of gentle explanation and reassurances that did little to quell Barbara's worries, Mrs. Dunkelman left her daughter alone. 

 When she was sure her mother wasn’t going to come back in any moment, Barbara gingerly snuck one hand under the covers to slip between her legs. She probed her opening and winced; her genitals were still hot and sore from the Change, but she had to know. Had to feel it for herself.

Barbara slipped one finger inside herself and there. There it was. A hot, tight ring of muscle meant to grab onto Omega cocks and milk them dry. Her knot.

She poked at it curiously and had to bite her lip to contain a gasp. It was _sensitive_ \- more sensitive than her walls were, even when she slipped a finger or two inside herself while masturbating.

That was biology for you. Her knot was predisposed to be sensitive so that it could grab on to whatever was within reach. It twitched around her finger, threatening to grab on, and Barbara quickly withdrew her hand, trying to keep herself from shaking.

It was true. She was an Alpha, knot and all. 

oOo

Seven years later, and Barbara still wasn't comfortable in her status.

She'd moved from Canada to the good old US of A to work for Rooster Teeth, and while she loved her job as community manager and her voice acting career was beginning to take off, she still felt like a fish out of water when it came to matters of status.

For example, when Ray had presented as an Omega, she'd gone to his coming-of-status party, dateless and awkward.

It had taken her approximately half an hour for her start drinking. It was just too much; the crush of people, the noise - not to mention the scents were beginning to become overwhelming to her sensitive, Alpha nose. 

After two drinks, she was tipsy, and by five she was beginning to get handsy. Most of the people she groped seemed to take it as a joke, but when she'd pinched Ray's ass as he passed her, the newly presented Omega let out a yelp and scurried away. He avoided her for the rest of the evening.

She took a break from dancing wildly in the middle of the living room to get another beer, but Burnie, who was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water, stopped her as she tried to pop off the top.

"I think you've had enough, Barb," the Alpha said, his voice warm but firm, "Maybe you should go lie down."

Barbara pouted and opened her mouth to protest, but the look in Burnie's eyes stopped her, and she nodded, presenting her wrist for her boss to scent as a sign of submission. Burnie was a pack Alpha through and through; she couldn't help wanting to please him. 

Burnie took her wrist and sniffed politely, breathing in a lungful of her hazelnut scent, slightly sour with the smell of alcohol. "Get some sleep or something," he told her, pulling back with a smile. "I've got to make sure Gavin doesn't burn the house down. He's fucking hammered."

"Will do, boss man," Barbara winked, giving the older Alpha a little wave as he left the kitchen. She debated disobeying him and having another beer anyways, but the rich smell of her boss's wine-like scent still hung in the air and she decided against it. 

Instead, Barbara made her way towards the guest bedroom of Geoff's house, grabbing onto the occasional piece of furniture when she felt dizzy. Burnie was right; she had had too much to drink. 

She flopped onto the guest bed without bothering to remove her shoes, and was surprised when she heard an Omegan whine and felt a bump underneath her back. 

The Alpha sat up and turned around, giving the lump under the blankets an apologetic look. "Shit, sorry... I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"It's fine," a feminine voice sighed, and the lump shifted, pulling down the covers to reveal Arryn, her dark hair mussed from her nap.

Barbara licked her lips unconsciously, trying not the breathe in. Arryn smelled of blackberries and the Alpha woman was tempted to lean in and huff the scent right from the source. She'd always had a little bit of a crush on the Omega, but seeing her like this? All sleepy and cozy like she was nesting? It took Barb's breath away. 

"Sorry for interrupting your nap," Barbara apologized, relieved when her voice came out sounding normal instead of the strained, husky sound she'd half expected.

"Like I said, it's fine," the Omega shrugged, sitting up and running one hand through her hair. "I just came here to get away from the party. It's kind of hectic."

Barbara nodded, trying to keep her eyes from straying over Arryn's body. One strap of the woman's little black dress had slipped over her shoulder, exposing creamy skin that Barbara's drunken, Alpha mind urged her to lean forwards and mark. 

 _Damn, sexy Omegas_ , the Alpha thought, her gaze lingering for a moment on the tops of Arryn's pale breasts. This was going to give her alone time material for weeks.

Arryn coughed, and Barbara realized she'd been lost in thought, staring unabashedly at the Omega’s boobs. "Uh, eyes up here?" 

Barbara blushed and looked away. “Sorry… Uh, nice boobs?”  
  
“Thanks,” Arryn chuckled, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a soft smile that had Barbara’s knot twitching. “You too?”

Barbara snickered. “Well, this isn’t awkward at all. I’ll just, y’know…” She jerked her head towards the door. “Leave you to nap and stuff.”

She made to get up but Arryn grabbed her wrist. “Wait.”

Barbara looked back at the Omega in surprise. There was a tinge of pink to Arryn’s cheeks, and the woman released her almost immediately. “Uh, sorry… I just… Could you scent with me for a bit? I’m feeling nervous and you smell _really_ good…”

It was Barbara’s turn to blush. “Yeah, uh, sure. Do you want me to start?”

Arryn nodded, her face growing even redder as she scooted over to make room for the Alpha. Barbara slipped off her shoes and slid under the covers, making sure to stay a respectful distance away from Arryn though she wanted nothing more than to sidle up next to the Omega’s warm body and put her hand between those plush thighs… She shivered and mentally smacked herself. Bad Barbara. Now was not the time to be having sexy thoughts about her coworker who just wanted a polite, comforting scenting session with an Alpha.

She held out her arm, wrist up, to the woman, smiling reassuringly. She tried to make every inch of herself project warmth and friendliness. She wanted to look like a confident, approachable Alpha instead of the bumbling mess she always ended up feeling like.

Arryn took her wrist and breathed deeply, and _fuck_ , okay. That was a little more of a turn on than she was expecting.

Sure, Barbara had scented with people before, but never really ones she’d been attracted to. Barbara wasn’t bad looking, sure, but she didn’t look like an Alpha. She mostly attracted Beta men and women, and while their scents had all been calming and lovely, Arryn’s lit a fire in her chest. Even just the whiff of it she got when the woman’s hair fell over her face was enough to make Barbara’s knot twitch and her blood sing.

And the way Arryn was huffing her hazelnut scent did nothing to remedy that, either. The Omega’s lips were parted as if she was dying to flicker her tongue out to taste the Alpha, or perhaps she was just trying to get more of Barbara’s scent into her lungs. Either way, the sight was intoxicating.

Taking a chance, Barbara leaned forwards slightly to bury her nose in Arryn’s hair, groaning when the scent of blackberries flooded her nose. The Omega’s scent was a mixture of the sweetness of blackberry pie and the sharp, tart taste of a berry fresh off the vine, and it was all Barbara could do not to move her face to Arryn’s neck and lap it up straight from the source.

Her heart was beating double time and she could feel herself getting wet. Her panties would be absolutely soaked by the time this was over, and she could only hope that Arryn didn’t smell her arousal. After all, this was only a bit of friendly scenting; she wasn’t supposed to get all hot and bothered by it. 

Arryn pulled away and Barbara squeezed her eyes shut. Dammit. Why’d she have to go and ruin this? Her status spoiled everything. Her job, her crushes, her relationships… Her Beta boyfriend of six months had broken up with her because he felt like he “just wasn’t submissive enough” to handle an Alpha in bed, when Barbara had never even been that aggressive.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but froze when she felt lips on her neck. Arryn was… Was _nuzzling_ her. A warm tongue flicked out to taste her pulse-point and Barbara gasped, half in surprise and half in pleasure. She was being… scented. She could feel Arryn’s nose skimming over skin, could hear the woman breathing in deeply – panting as if she’d just finished a set of suicide sprints – but she didn’t really believe it was happening until she opened her eyes, looked down, and saw the head of black hair at her throat.

“Ar,” she breathed. The Omega nipped at her throat in response, encouraging Barbara’s hazelnut scent to saturate the air. Arryn lapped at her neck, licking up the essence of the Alpha’s smell from her skin as if she was starved for it.

Barbara’s blood sang in response, but, logically, she was apprehensive. The Omega was being far too forward for this to be normal. Yet, Barbara dared to hope; perhaps the woman was carrying a torch for her, too, and this was the only way she knew how to express it. Still, she had to make sure. 

“Oh my god, Arryn,” Barbara moaned when the woman began to suck at her neck, and for a moment all thoughts of ethics and morality went out of her head. There was going to be a bruise smack-dab in the middle of her throat in the morning, too, but the Alpha didn’t care about that right now.

Arryn bit down on one of Barbara’s scent glands with sharp, Omega canines, and the pain was enough to draw Barbara out of her ecstatic state. 

She tangled her fingers in Arryn’s dark locks and pulled the woman’s head away from her neck so that she could look her in the eye. “Arryn, wait. Are you sure you want to do this?”

The Omega whined, but didn’t otherwise respond. Her eyes were glazed over with desire, and when Barbara breathed in she could detect the telltale, sweet scent of slick. 

Crap. Arryn was scent drunk. And Barbara didn’t know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara tries to get Arryn to calm down. It doesn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For female masturbation. Ooh, ah.

Shit. Shit, shit, balls, motherfucker, _dick_.

 

That was what was going through Barbara's mind as she gazed down at the Omega curled up in her lap.

 

Arryn was whining softly, butting her head against Barbara's hand as the woman stroked her hair. It was kind of adorable, Barbara had to admit, but there was no way she was going to take advantage of a scent drunk Omega, even if all said Omega seemed to want to do was cuddle her.

 

Barb knew better than that. The smell of slick was still strong in the air and it made her knot twitch every time she took a breath in. Barbara may not have thought of herself as particularly good at being an Alpha, but there was no way she was going to do anything to Arryn when the woman was drunk on pheromones. No matter how much she wanted to.

 

And _fuck_ , did she want to. She wanted to reach up Arryn's skirt and slide off the woman's underwear. She wanted to run her fingers along Arryn's folds, slipping between them and sliding her fingers into the Omega's slick, warm cunt. She wanted to ruck up Arryn's skirt and lick her clean after she came, sucking at her clit until she orgasmed again. She would bet anything that the woman tasted just like she smelled - like blackberries.

 

She knew the Omega could smell her arousal. It was evident by the way Arryn began to squirm under her hand, chittering needily. "Alpha," she crooned, her voice husky with want. "Alpha, please..."

 

Barbara gulped. _Alpha_... Arryn had called her _Alpha_. It was a hell of a turn on, but it also brought Barb back to her senses - she was nobody's Alpha, especially not Arryn's. 

 

"Ar, you gotta calm down," the woman murmured, petting the Omega's dark hair. "You gotta snap out of it."

 

Arryn whimpered, butting her head against Barbara's hand. "Please..."

 

"I _can't_ ," the Alpha groaned. "Please, Arryn. Stop. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this." 

 

The woman's only response was to chitter and reach for Barbara's skirt. The Alpha gasped as the Omega began to rub her through her underwear, which was already slightly damp with her own slick. It felt heavenly; Arryn's hands were gentle and hesitant, as if she wasn't quite sure what she was doing. 

 

 _I'm probably the only female Alpha she's been with_ , Barbara thought dizzily. The thought made her knot twitch. 

 

Barbara pinched her own arm to make herself snap out of it, grabbing Arryn's wrist and forcing the Omega's hand away. "No. Bad Omega. Stop that."

 

Arryn whined, and Barbara almost gave in. It was the woman's glassy eyes that helped her keep her hold on reality; Arryn was obviously not in her right mind and Barbara would be damned if she took advantage of an Omega in this state. 

 

"Arryn. I need you to breath with me," she told the woman, taking a deep breath in. The Omega's scent was tantalizing, but Barbara bit her lip and held onto her self-control. "In for one, two, three, four..."

 

Arryn whimpered but did as she was told, following Barbara's example. She held her breath for a count of four and let out her breath for another four-count when the Alpha told her to. Slowly, she seemed to calm, despite the lungfuls of Barbara's scent she was breathing in. Or, the Alpha realized, perhaps because of them.

 

"Are you back with me?" Barb asked tentatively. She received an Omegan purr in reply, and cursed inwardly. Arryn was certainly calm now, but she was hardly back to her old self. She was still drunk on Alpha pheromones.

 

"Shit," Barbara cursed quietly, reaching down to stroke the Omega's dark hair as Arryn snuggled closer to her. "I'm sorry, Ar. I thought... Well, we'll work it out."

 

The woman gave her a sleepy smile and snuggled closer to Barbara, resting her head on the Alpha's shoulder and sighing contentedly. 

 

Soon, her breathing slowed to a slow, regular rhythm and Barbara could tell she was asleep. 

 

The Alpha sighed. Wistfully, she thought of the beer Burnie hadn’t let her have; she was painfully sober now, completely aware of her surroundings. Perhaps if she’d still been drunk, she’d have been able to drift off to sleep along with Arryn, but as it was, she was awake and horny as hell.

 

 _Stupid Alpha instincts,_ Barbara grimaced. She was still slowly dripping slick and her knot seemed to twitch every time she breathed in another lungful of Arryn’s blackberry scent. There was no way she could get to sleep without a little relief.

 

Careful not to jostle Arryn, the Alpha stuck a hand under the waistband of her skirt and into her underwear. She took a few moments to explore her folds with gentle fingers, sliding the digits through the wetness that had gathered there.

Barbara slid a finger into herself, moaning softly at the feeling. The inner ring of her knot fluttered around the intrusion, setting sensitive nerve endings alight with pleasure. With her thumb, Barbara began to rub her clit, biting her lip to suppress the pleasured noises that threatened to spill out of her mouth; she didn’t want Arryn to wake up to find an Alpha masturbating over her sight and scent.

 

Barbara couldn’t help staring, though. Arryn looked so beautiful, so innocent as she slept, curled up against the Alpha’s side, practically resting her head on the other woman’s breasts. Barbara let her mind wonder, pondering over what Arryn would look like in the throws of pleasure, panting and flushed, her creamy, Omegan throat arched and perfectly exposed… Just ready for Barbara to sink her teeth into.

 

The Alpha began to rub her clit in earnest, biting off little pleasured sounds as she did so. It was too good; fantasy Arryn on her back, mewling like a true Omega as Barb fucked her with her fingers or ate her out. She imagined the woman’s cries of ecstasy, her sweet slick pouring onto Barbara’s tongue, salty yet tasting of blackberries. Idly, she wondered if Arryn shaved or waxed – if she was beautifully smooth or had a gorgeous, wild tangle of hair on her crotch. Honestly, Barbara would be happy either way, as long as she could lick and suck at the woman’s folds and tongue her clit until she was screaming for more.

 

Barbara forced her fingers deeper, crooking them so that they brushed the top of her knot. The sensation was electric and she couldn’t help but let out a moan, freezing when Arryn stirred. Shit.

 

The Omega only nuzzled closer to her though, letting out a sleepy sound before drifting back into slumber land. Barbara relaxed and began to rub her clit again, biting her lower lip. If anything, the thought of getting caught just turned her on more; Arryn’s sleepy eyes blinking up at her and her face going flush when she realized what Barbara was doing – touching herself. Touching herself to thoughts of Arryn with her legs spread, Arryn on her hands and knees, Arryn’s scent and tongue and slim fingers-

 

Barbara clenched on her fingers as she came, pulling her fingers out of herself quickly before her knot began to swell and lock them in place. Her orgasm was… Well, orgasmic. Ecstasy. She almost split her lip in two trying not to make a sound, but a few moans and small “ahs” escaped her. She panted softly, moving her fingers up to her mouth and sucking on them to rid them of slightly salty slick. She didn’t taste as good as an Omega, she knew, but Barb preferred sucking the digits to having her skirt or blouse smell like vagina.

 

Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and the Alpha realized she was exhausted. Barbara laid back on the pillows, pulling Arryn with her so that the Omega’s head was pillowed on her breasts, and closed her eyes.

 

Sleep came easily; the guilt would follow it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the response I get to this determines whether or not I continue it. I'm not sure how the community will react to a mature or explicit f/f fic. I never find any, so I thought I'd write one of my own, with the added benefit of some unexplored female A/B/O dynamics. 
> 
> If this continues, it will likely be explicit and contain more of the female RT staff, so if you want to see that or like what I have so far, please drop a kudos or a comment! If you don't like it, feel free to politely inform me you'd rather see me write something else.


End file.
